fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddesses Of The Solar System
'''Goddesses Of The Solar System & Great Protectors Of The Entire Universe '''is a fanfictional stpry based on the anime series franchise; Sailor Moon This story is a retelling of The Television Series of the Japanese Anime/Manga series . All 11 Sailor Soldiers are able to transform into Goddess from with to this form like, new eweapons, new abilities, & new powers. Plot a long time ago, a great kingdom of peace called The Silver Millenium reigned over the universe until one day, an evil force named Queen Metalia arrived & launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom, Destorying everything & everyone, including Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity used the great power of The Imperium Silver Crystal to seal away the evil, before she could use the last of her strength to take everyone to Earth to be reborn, The Gods & Goddesses Of Mount Olympus were able to stop her. Zeus told the Queen that they are going to train her daughter & her court for the battle against The Negaverse. The Queen was grateful that her daughter will be ready to fight Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia & The Negaforce, The Gods sent her to be reborn on Earth as well, whiel they take all 11 heirs of the Solar System to Mount Olympus to train so they can defend the future & maintain peace. Over the years the Sailor Soliders were able train very hard with thier respective god to master their powers to achieve their most powerful & final forms, their Goddess Sailor Scout forms allowing the girls to gain full mastery of their powers, giving them immortality, their planets allowed them full access to their cores & allowing the girls to use their magic to the highest level possible. with that power of the Gods on their side. They be able to protect the Solar Sytem from Metalia & other evil threats. Sailor Soliders Goddess Sailors Of The Solar System *Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Sun *Sailor Terra *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn Allies Worlds Televsion Series Trivia *Sailor Terra happens to be Prince Endymion's older sister, she is the Crown Princess of Earth, Sailor Terra is member Of Princess Serenity's court after Serenity rejects Endymion as a suitor, allowing Earth to join the Silver Alliance through her. *Sailor Sun is the current Queen of The Sun Kingdom, Sailor Pluto & Sailor Sun are the Guardians of The Space -Time Continuium. *Princess Serenity awakened as Sailor Moon during the first course of her trainning with Selene, she was able to jump to her ultimate & most powerful form: Sailor Cosmos during her & court's trainning at Mount Olympus. *All 11 heirs hairstyles have changed during their trainning. Serenity changed her hairstyle to be more like Selene's. They even gained new armor & weapons after the girls transcended into their Goddess forms *Queen Serenity was sent to Earth to be reborn by the Gods. After the Sailors return from their trainning at Olympus. Queen Serenity shall be overjoyed to see her beloved daughter again, The girls' parents from the Silver Millenium are reborn on Earth as well. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows